


Realy Realy

by aberdeenrose



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aberdeenrose/pseuds/aberdeenrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Red feels herself growing soft for Sam Healy? Set after she's out of Litchfield, Red must live with the ups and downs of being back out in the real world after 20 years of inprisonment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realy Realy

Sam unlocked the back door of his house. When Red went to take a step inside, he stopped her.

Excuse me, my girl can't just take her first step into our house. She must be carried.

Sam clapped his hands together, then stood on the inside of the house. He knew he would hurt her back if he actually lifted her, but he'd composed a plan.

If you'd give me your hand, he rested on on each of his shoulders then quickly picked her up by her hips, crushing her against him. Every inch of his body was alight.

As soon as her feet touched the ground of their house, Red yanked him to her, crushing her lips to his.

He kept his hands on her hips and twirled them so that Red would be pressed against the fridge. He needed her, now. And all of her. He just hoped she needed him too.

God, I love this. She moaned as he kissed his way down her neck. Red tried to push him away, he could feel her hips grinding against him harder every second. But he stopped her.

I want to enjoy all of you, he growled. In every single room of our house.

Each time he said our house, her magnificent blue eyes softened and tears formed-but never fell over her eyelashes.

Sam grabbed hold of her wrists, pinning them to the fridge behind her and kneeled down. His hands fumbled with her shoes and socks. But when it came to pushing her top over her head, Red stopped him.

Not yet? Her voice shook with nerves.

Yes, not yet. Sam agreed. He wanted her on her back when he started to unwrap his most precious gift.

Here, he cooed. How about a drink?

They'd had a few at supper, lit by candles and soft music in the back, but this would be different. And just enough to relax them both. It'd been a while since Sam had had sex. And much longer for Red. But he wanted to blow her mind.

That'd be nice, she stared at him. Her eyes taking in all of him. Where is it? I'll make it for you.

No, no- she cut him off.

I want to, Sam.

He plopped down on the sofa and Red followed him, only her legs we're draped over his. And he could smell the soap she'd used.

This is so weird.

I agree, and you'll have a lot to get used to. And a lot of time to do it.

But I don't want to, I want to do everything right now with you. Go to the park, see a movie, grocery shop, get coffee. Sleep in a real bed, shower in a real shower.

Well we can't do those last two quite yet Red. I've got some more suprises for you. His hand rested on her thigh, giving her a small squeeze.

They sat in the silence for a while. Usually Sam hated silence, it was a looming enemy. But now it was the most peaceful and joyous thing he could think of.

This is nice. He said, running his hand up and down her leg, a feeble attempt at a massage.

Yes, Sam, where's the bedroom?

When his eyes met hers, he instantly understood what she was saying.

Simotaneously, they slammed their drinks. Sam took her by the hand, hauling her down the long hallway to the door at the very end.

I haven't really changed much of it since Katya left, but I figured you might have some ideas, he rambled on in front of the closed bedroom door until Red squished his face in her hand.

Let's worry about that later my love, right now I want yo show you how much I want you.

Sam shoved the door open and pulled her in after him. Unlike their little make out sessions at the prison, this time, he left the door wide open. Instantly their hands we're all over each, pawing and clutching the other.

Their kissing became more and more irratic and hard. But everything came back, like riding a bike.

Sam spun them around and walked Red backward until she could feel the mattress behind her. A real mattress, a new mattress he'd gotten just for her.

She scooted to the middle of the bed, but Sam stayed between her knees, not moving.

She watched him. And he watched her. And, with no words, they knew the other was looking them over. Savoring the moment. Taking every second like it could be their last, because to the both of them it felt too much like a dream.

Lifting her hand, Red beckoned him with the crook of one finger.

Sam greed his hands along her curvy hips and up to her breasts. He spread her legs farther a part and groped her soft breasts through the silk fabric. It'd been one of the reasons he'd picked out the dress. Accentuating every curve and the low plunging neckline. He'd almost taken her before they'd left for dinner.

Each time he touched her, Reds body twitched.

He let his body slide down off the bed and hiked up her skirt until the thin fabric of a pair of lace red panties peeked out.

Sam groaned, dropping his head to her sex, but mostly for the deep breaths to control himself. She'd cleaned up and was going to kill him like this.

At least the EMTS would find him with a raging hard on.

What is it darling? Do you not like them? There was enough worry on her voice that Sam snapped his head up.

Dear God, Galina, tomorrow were going to get you as many pairs of these as you want. And any other naughty lingerie you want.

She gigglrd, flopping back on the bed and Sam went back to paying all of his attention to her. Rising up her thighs, he looped his fingers around the waistband of her panties and tugged them down until he had to lift one of her legs over his head to get them off.

He tucked them neatly into a pile on his nightstand.

Sam Healy had never been great at giving women oral, but as soon as Chapman had figured out what was going on between the couple, she gave him some tips. And now he'd put them to use.

His tongue traced her bare pussy, licking along her lips and focusing on her clit. She writhed and twitched under his touch, every little shock sent her into a craze. She moaned in her mother tongue and tossed her head back and forth. And when she began to buck her hips, Sam gave it everything he had.

He needed her to get off. Seeing her getting off would send him over the edge, but he needed it like he needed his next breath.

Fully and absolutely.

Then, it happened.

Her thighs clamped around his head and her moans grew into screams as her hand laced his hair in a tight grip.

Over and over she moaned yes in Russian until she lost her breath and grip.

Red panted as Sam situated her in the bed, her head resting on the pillows.

We can pick this up later, he cooed his own climax having exploded as hers did. Sam crawled in next to her, pulling a plush blanket over them, but Galina wasn't finished.

No, Sam, she patted his hands after they'd snaked around her. Please, fuck me.

As soon as the three words escaped her lips, he grew hard as a flag pole again.

Are you sure, I don't want to ru-

She looked at him dead in the eye, she didn't really have to tell him twice.

He'd be gentle, he told her. It had been almost two decades since she'd had a hard cock in her, despite all the vegetables as dildos jokes she had.

The head of his cock slid into her and then he stroked his cock in and out, keeping a close eye on her face in case she gave away any signs of pain or discomfort.

When he was in her all the way, Sam gave her a gentle kiss, but Galina wouldn't let him go. Her hands laced into his hair again, and kept him there.

Together they worked in a slow rhythym, moving together like it was the most natural thing in the world.

And the pace grew fast and their kiss broke way into moans. Her hands flew to his shoulders and she dug her nails into his flesh.

Harder, she moaned, biting on her bottom lip.

Sam gave her exactly what she wanted. A steady thrust that made the headboard crash against the wall.

She moaned in Russian more and finally her mouth opened to an ear piercing scream. Sam felt her soaking wet pussy clench around his cock so tight it almost hurt. But that only sent him into his orgasm. He thrust his cock into her hard and shot his load deep into her.

Once Red gained her control back she started laughing.

A deep, belly shaking laugh.

What's so funny, Sam rolled on his side, sweat covering him from head to toe.

We actually did this, we're actually here, Sam.

He propped himself up on his elbow and pulled her to him with the other one.

We did. And we'll do this every day or any time that you want to.

A tear snaked down her cheek, and Sam wiped it for her.

Those better be tears of joy Galina, he said with a stern voice.

Always, they will always be tears of joy with you.


End file.
